Dancing Shadows
by Sky2585
Summary: Alaska Griffith is oridinary. Typical all across the board, or so she thinks until one night she gets into an accident. She then finds herself in a place she never thought even existed, Neverland. Nothing is as it seems, least of all the Boy the stories center around. Pan/OC
1. Shadows

Too much. Too much was an emotion I felt far too often.

Sometimes there was too much noise. Too much life. Too much living. Whenever this feeling overwhelmed me, I would clamp my headphones around my ears and let my music wash the world off of me.

To others, it often appeared as if I was the strange girl who did nothing but listen to music. My oddities were only further confirmed when people realized my only friend in school was a pixie like girl who's turquoise hair was just as vibrant as her personality.

The thought of this brought a smile to my face. "What are you grinning at?" Delilah asked.

I glanced over at her, taking in her eccentric clothing and hair, "I can't just smile because I'm happy?"

"You can't smile that crazy grin at me for no reason."

"Of course I can," I responded.

She laughed and rocketed me forward with a shove. We were across the street from our favorite cafe, Layla's. Layla's was a small cafe on a street corner. It's pastel blue paint job and sunshiny disposition made it hard to miss.

Delilah pushed open the heavy glass door, holding it open until I was inside. The interior of Layla's looked straight out of a vintage magazine, cheery white chairs and tables peppered the space and the faded brick walls were lined with old photographs.

"I'll get the drinks today," I offered.

Delilah replied, "Sure."

She headed toward our usual table and I made my way to where Jay stood. Jay was in his junior year of high school, just like me. He had worked at Layla's for over two years and considered me a regular and a friend, granted I'd only lived in the town of Junefeld for four months.

"Alaska," He greeted. "The usual?"

"Of course."

He chuckled and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard behind him and began to make two plain peppermint teas. I hopped up onto a stool set before the counter.

"You look tired," Jay noted, glancing up at me before continuing his work. It was the same look he gave me almost everyday. He would examine, analyze, then his brow would crease with concern

Twisting my lips into a pleasant smile, I forced a laugh, "Rough day, I guess."

By rough day one could mean they were lacking in the sleep department and had forgotten their math homework. One could also mean they were exhausted physically and mentally and ran late because they were covering bruises in the morning. I meant both.

"Trouble at home?" He kept his voice light but I could tell that was more for my benefit.

"I'm fine." He looked as if he didn't believe me. When he opened his mouth to question me further, I changed the topic. "So I finally saved up enough money for those headphones I wanted."

Jay looked at me, disappointed with my decision, but humored me. "That's great. When are you going to get them?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Nice," he slid the teas toward me, the hot liquid swirling in the cups from the sudden movement. "Enjoy. And I'll be texting you later." It would have sounded like flirting had his tone not been serious.

I sighed, he wasn't going to let the issue drop until he had the answers he knew he would get.

"I know," I said walking toward Delilah and I's table.

Delilah took her tea from me, gulping down the steaming liquid dangerously fast.

I smiled, "I take an extra minute and you act as if I've deprived you of peppermint tea for years."

I listened to Delilah chat excitedly about a tv show she'd been watching lately. I listened halfheartedly, nodding and gasping when appropriate. Delilah wanted to be spa screenwriter for some big tv show in Hollywood when she graduated. Her "preparation" for this career was taking in as many seasons of tv possible.

I preferred music over tv. There was always a song that understood how I was feeling, and that was something I couldn't get from watching actors only pretend to be going through something.

"Hello? Earth to Alaska?" Delilah's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I focused on her once more, "What? Sorry, Lilah, I guess I'm just out of it today."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Delilah asked. "Did something happen last night or-."

"I'm fine," I put on the widest grin I could muster. "Really."

Delilah frowned, "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not," the shrillness of my voice gave me away. I expected her to be mad or yell, but somehow, my best friend managed to always surprised me.

"You know you can talk to me, right? About anything?"

"I'm okay," I reassured her. "My dad was just… my dad. He got mad at me for not putting away the dishes."

She scoffed, "You guys use paper plates."

"I know," I said.

She reached out and patted my shoulder, I forced myself not to flinch away. I reminded myself that touching was normal for other people, a source of comfort. I had grown up in a family where touching was not a regular thing. At least, not for the most part.

"I'm sorry." Lilah's eyes were trained on me but held no pity. It was something I appreciated immensely.

"Anyways," I began, attempting to redirect the conversation. "Will you come with me to get my headphones tomorrow?"

She bit her lip, "Would the day after tomorrow work? I think we'll be busy." I raised my eyebrows at the use of we. "I know you're really excited but I would love to be able to come with you."

I hid any disappointment in me and turned my mouth upward, "Of course."

Delilah and I stayed in the coffee shop until it closed at nine.

Before we left, I stood up and noted, "I'm going to go use the restroom."

"Sure," Lilah replied. "Just try to be quick."

When I returned, I saw Delilah holding my bag, hurriedly closing it.

"Did something fall out?" I asked, no suspicion colored my voice, just curiosity.

She shrugged, "A guy walked in here for a minute, I figured it'd be safer if I kept an eye on it, or a hand on it at least."

I studied her for a brief moment before deciding that she was Delilah, she wouldn't ever lie to me. "Thanks."

We gathered our things and I slung my messenger bag across my shoulder. "Ready?"

Lilah nodded. I paused halfway to the exit and looked over my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow," I called to Jay.

"Bye."

I pushed open the door and received a smattering of raindrops across my face. Glancing up, I noted small water droplets falling from the night sky like liquid glass.

"I hadn't even noticed it was raining," Delilah remarked.

"Neither had I."

Delilah, her mother, and her little brother all lived in an apartment complex across the street from Layla's. "Do you want me to walk you home? I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind giving us a ride if we needed one."

I smiled, "I'll be fine. Besides, you promised Dylan you'd help him with that project for school. You know, the one about lions that he was super excited for?"

She slapped a hand over her forehead, "Oh my god! I completely forgot."

"I figured as much," I laughed.

"You sure you'll be okay?" She asked.

I nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Okay, just be sure you text me when you get home." I agreed and watched as Delilah sprinted across the street into the dry stairwell that lead up to her home. She spun around and waved before heading up, her turquoise hair flowing around her face in bright colored wisps. I smiled and motioned for her to go.

I looked to the street before me, noting the black pavement was already slick with rain water. Sighing, I began to trudge through the rain.

Water sprinkled my face as my boots splashed through puddles. I let my mind wander as I went. Would my dad be home when I got there? Or would I be left to a night of blissful solitude?

I knew I also had a calculus test the next day, I assumed I should study for it when I got home. But, as I noted my golden hair darkening due to the rain water, I decided I wanted a shower more.

I was lost in thought for a while, staring at the ground and staying in my head. I glanced upwards and realized I was only five or so blocks away from my house. I had my hood pulled tightly around my head while the cold seeped into every inch of my body. When the icy chill bit my fingers, I regretted my decision of not bringing gloves.

I looked around, angling my head so only a few drops of rain speckled my face. Despite the weather, I stopped and took in the scene before me.

Street lamps lit my way, reflecting into pools of rainwater like eerie puddles of light. I felt a familiar urge to reach for my sketchbook. It was in the messenger bag at my side, it's remaining blank pages tempting me. I shook my head as if to convince myself otherwise.

Standing in the pouring rain isn't the ideal way to draw, I concluded, and forced myself to walk faster.

The shadows of the lamps loomed over me and as I glanced down at one in particular, it moved. I shook my head and looked again, the silhouette was perfectly still. God, maybe I was losing it after all.

I kept walking, this time blinking repeatedly to assure myself of my vision.

I glanced at the rooster weathervane someone had placed decoratively in their front yard. It's shadow seemed to wave its feathered wings and proudly strut forward. Looking back up at the actual object, it was as mundane as ever, creaking eerily in the nightly end.

I clenched my hands in fists when I looked at the view beyond me.

All around me, shadows were… moving.

It wasn't a trick of the light, nor was it the wind, I knew because the lights remained normal and silhouettes of things that shouldn't bend in the wind were swaying like flexible reeds. I stumbled back.

Shadows of statues were swaying, their arms arcing and falling like a dancer's. Their legs lurched forward, jostling their bodies like I might imagine a newborn taking their first steps would.

The shadow of one particularly scary cat figurine was stretching out like a feline after a nap.

A terrible ripping noise filled my ears, as if someone were shredding pieces of milky white paper. I threw my hands over my ears to stop the noise. The shadows had disconnected themselves from the objects they replicated and were gliding upon the ground like blackened demons. They climbed along fences and swirled through puddles.

"No, no, no." Maybe the anti-anxiety meds were acting up. Maybe I was insane. Maybe someone had spiked the coffee I had sipped at the cafe with Delilah. Maybe it was anything but what I saw before me.

I heard screaming. It took me a moment to realize that the sound was coming from my own throat. My vocal chords were vibrating my chest with terror.

A luck chuckle sounded and I felt soft breath warm my ear. I whipped around, my wet blonde hair tangling over my face. "Who's there?"

I heard the same, menacing laugh. I dug my nails into the palm of my hand hard enough to feel white hot pain blossom in my hands. Blood sprung from the crescent shaped cuts, mingling with the rain. It wasn't a dream.

With that realization, I spun on my heel and ran. My heart pounded in my ears and I felt myself begin shaking. My legs were wobbling and my hands were trembling like leaves in the wind.

Nevertheless, I pushed my body forward, running away from whatever was happening behind me. My legs propelled my body forward at a pace I didn't know I was capable of.

I rounded a corner and was faced with blinding headlights shining in my face. I was vaguely aware of a loud horn screeching before I felt the impact.

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry I kinda fell off the face of the fanfiction Earth for a while but I'm back with a lot of new story ideas. I'm sorry the writing isn't great but I kind of stopped writing for a bit and my style changed a little, so I'm figuring out my writing style again. Please leave a review if you have any thoughts, opinions or ideas. I seriously love getting reviews more than anything. Thanks for reading this far. Xoxo- Skai.**


	2. Neverland

**Pan's POV:**

The air was cold on the island and it felt nice to get away from the boys for a while. The leaves rustled around me and I was intently focused on the whistling music coming from my pipes. That is, until a black figure came shooting from the starlit sky into the jungle.

It danced its way among the trees and into the clearing below the branch I was sitting on. My shadow was carrying a girl. She was limp and bleeding and she looked more broken than anything else.

"A girl?" I noted the disgust in my voice. "You brought me a girl?"

A dying one at that.

The silhouette laughed in response.

"What am I supposed to do with her?"

He didn't answer. Simply looked at me for a brief few seconds, tilting his head.

"Answer me."

He grinned at me, if a shadow could grin.

"Is she the one with the heart?"

The shadow twirled his cap on his finger before slinging it onto his head.

"I thought Henry had the heart."

Everything about the being claimed indifference. It drove me mad. The shadow drew a finger along the line of his lips, signaling silence.

I lunged forward, reaching for the shadow. Before my hands could claw at the it, the shadow glided backwards. It was a movement fitting for a phantom. Tilting his hat in farewell, the shadow leapt towards the indigo horizon once more. I watched angrily, my fists tightening at his sides, as the shadow moved mockingly among the stars.

I glanced toward the broken girl. I found my mouth twisting into a snarl of irritation. Pacing back and forth before her body, but I doubted she was conscious enough to even realize she wasn't on earth anymore. Her long blonde hair was wet and tangled. Blood spattered her clothes and a large gash marred her cheek. Bruises purpled her skin everywhere I looked. I sighed realizing that was only what was visible. Utterly useless.

I nudged her ribs with my foot. I found myself moving back when I felt one of the bones move. Questions were spinning through my head, most of them were dominated by my frustration and anger, the rest were confusion.

"Felix!" I shouted.

I listened to the snapping branches and crumpling leaves as he made his way towards me from camp. Eventually, padded out from the trees. He stopped in his tracks as surveyed the sight before him. He opened his mouth to speak. He closed it once more as if speechless.

I loosed a breath and glared.

"Is that a girl?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, Felix. Surely, you've seen a girl before?" I mocked.

He brushed off my comment and questioned, "But what's she doing here?"

My feet carried me as I paced back and forth, contemplating. "The shadow either wants to screw with the plan, or she's going to prove useful to us... in some form or fashion. Most likely the former," I lamented.

Felix continued to examine her. "It looks as if she's pretty far gone."

"I know."

"So do we just let her die?"

"That's the bloody question, isn't it?" I snapped.

"But, there is the chance she has a purpose?" Felix's question was rhetorical. "It'd be a shame if we let her die and that actually turned out to be true."

I ran a hand through my hair, halting my pacing.

"Just take her to the Indians. They'll know what to do."

Felix cast a dark look before lifting up the girl.

As he began to disappear, I called out, "Oh, and Felix? Make sure she's not dead before you get there."

Felix made a vulgar gesture accompanied by a slew of curses. I grinned and watched their figures become encompassed by the jungle.

 **Alaska's POV**

It felt like a century had passed. It was times of darkness only to be awakened by water being forced down my throat or my ribs cracking back into place or salves being lathered across my body.

I was in one of the few moments where consciousness had graced my mind. My eyes were shut but I could hear the sound of birds chirping. I was tempted to not open my eyes and to remain where I was, but it wasn't long before I grew tired of staring at my closed eyelids, watching galaxies of light against pink skin. It seemed as if I wasn't going to give into blissful sleep anytime soon.

When I opened my eyes, I took in the sight before me. I was in what I assumed to be a teepee made out of animal skin. The ground was similarly covered in woven rugs and pelts with pots of medicinal smelling salves resting on them. A girl entered, pushing aside a flap to reveal the bright waves of sunlight outside. Where exactly was I?

She had blonde hair and tanned, smooth skin. She wore a simple tunic with leggings and boots. She started toward one of the pots before noticing me sitting upright.

"Oh," her eyes widened. "You're awake."

I nodded, not fully trusting my voice.

"Is there anything I can get?" She approached me like one might approach a wild animal, slowly and with caution.

I rasped, "Water."

"Of course." She spoke with an accent unlike one I had ever heard. It was rough and direct, however, she spoke it with a melodic lilt. She reminded me of the singers with hushed tones, grave lyrics but a sweetness to them that my dad had listened to.

She handed me a cup of water and I drank greedily. "Thank you."

She nodded. "What is your name?"

"Alaska," I replied.

"That which the sea breaks against?"

I almost choked on the water. I had never once met a person who knew the meaning to my name. "How did you know?"

"It's what our ancestors called their island long ago. But I heard others on Earth are using it now," she responded.

"Earth?! As if… we're not there now?" My eyes widened and my face paled.

She looked concerned. "Please, worry about that later."

I began to protest but she silenced me, "I promise everything will be explained. But you need to recover before."

I felt like ripping my hair from my scalp. I didn't know if it was the confusion or fear but it threatened to take over my body. I forced it into a small corner of my mind. I sighed, "What is your name?"

"You can call me Lily."

"Nice to meet you Lily," I supplied.

"Pleasure to meet you as well."

Later:

I had been awake for hours and Lily had left long ago. I was waiting for her to come back while trying to think about anything other than the questions I had. Finally, the tent flap opened once more and Lily entered.

"You said others on Earth," I began. "Are we not on earth?"

Disappointment colored Lily's face. "You can't wait until after you've eaten?"

I shook my head stubbornly. She smiled softly and replied, "You're in Neverland."

"Neverland?" I repeated. I could feel my face contorting with doubt. I pinched myself, believing this was all a dream. "We're actually in Neverland?"

"Have you heard of it?"

"Heard of it?!" I was incredulous. "My father would tell me stories every night of Neverland and Peter Pan when I was a kid."

"That seems like a gruesome tale for a child."

I shook my head, "No, why would you-?"

A boy entered the tent. He had an air about him that made me cut my sentence short and supply my attention towards him. Something about him made me want to back away, whether that be at a sprint or a measly crawl. I wanted distance between him and I.

He had messy hair and menacing eyes that analyzed everything too quickly for it to be a newfound habit. His eyes narrowed on Lily. "I told you to tell me if her condition changed."

"She just woke up a few hours ago, Felix," Lily kept her voice firm and unforgiving.

"I see," he studied me carefully.

I began to feel uncomfortable under his heavy gaze, I glanced to the girl next to me. Before I could speak he added, "Pan will want to see her for himself."

"Pan as in Peter Pan?" My mind was spinning. This couldn't have been real. I was blinking profusely like an idiot but I needed reassurance that my vision wasn't failing me.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Who else?"

"She's still healing, surely Pan can wait," Lily argued.

Felix's flicked toward her in annoyance, "She seems fine to me. Besides, I doubt he will want to wait any longer than he already has."

Lily stiffened with fear before she sighed in defeat. "Fine. The girl should change first, I doubt he'll want her in the rags she's wearing."

Felix strode of out the tent, "Don't take too long."

"Wait here," Lily instructed before she followed Felix's path outside. She returned quickly with folds of fabric on her arms. I was soon changed into an outfit similar to the one I had been wearing before. Black jeans, a grey tshirt, and boots that came up to the tops of my ankles. "Where did you get these?" I asked.

"Pan has… suppliers for things from Earth." She seemed uncomfortable with the topic so I left my curiosity to burn.

I was surprised to find that besides for some slight soreness, I was mostly healed. Cuts and bruises still peppered my skin but those would heal in time.

I was overflowing with questions.

How was I not dead? How was I not in a coma or in critical condition at least? Am I actually in the land of my childhood stories? Was I genuinely about to meet Peter Pan?

Lily handed my messenger bag to me as I straightened my clothes. "You had this with you when you arrived."

A grin spread across my face as I took the bag from her, feeling the familiar weight of my sketchbooks and pencils. "Thank you, again."

"He's waiting outside," she directed. Before I left, she commented, "Alaska? Be careful here, it's not what you think."

 **Author's Note: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed. I'm also possibly looking for an editor so if you'd be at all interested pm me. In other news, please leave a review if you had any thoughts, opinions, ideas, etc. Thanks! XOXO- Skai.**


End file.
